


Fuck Me

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, possessive!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Each Chapter is a different smut story - just purely smut.I’ll update it occasionally since this is a side work. I take requests too. This is purely Jayers (unless 3 some or something)!
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael gives Jake a collar, and loves it.

Jake would say he lived a fairly normal life. He left his father years ago and established himself. He found a steady job with good pay and lived in a house. He was a simple man with simple needs. 

Then he met Michael. 

The man was.. odd to say the least. He would always be silently watching him or hugging him from behind. Michael was possessive. 

He never spoke, only making grunts during sex which was hot. Jake loved him, and he knew Michael loved him as well. 

But some days were different. Michael would clearly be wanting something more during sex. Jake assumed he had a kink that the man refused to show him. Sex was getting frustrating because of it. 

Jake gripped the steering wheel of his car and sighed softly. He had just gotten off of work and was driving home, where Michael was waiting on him. He didn’t want to do anything tonight, just cuddle. 

He parked his car and walked inside, tossing his keys on the counter and taking off his shoes, scarf, and jacket. Michael was staring at him. 

Out in public, the man wore a mask. He typically wore it at home as well, but tonight he wasn’t. The window blinds had to be shut and everything locked for him to do this. Jake turned around and locked the door. 

He saw Michael holding something in his hands when he looked back at the man that made him blush red. 

A fucking collar. Jake looked up at him, confused. “Uh...? Are we getting a pet?” To reply to him, Michael walked towards him and held it up. 

Right on the silver circle was a name: Jake. 

Oh, shit. He didn’t have a kink for this, but it should have been obvious Michael would love to claim him like this. 

“.. I will wear it. But no sex tonight.” He got a slow nod from Michael as he unlatched the collar and put it on him. It was thick leather and very comfortable to wear. When it was latched on him, he looked down and felt his neck slightly restricted. 

Michael was staring at him. He never showed much emotions, but Jake was taught to read body language. Michael was absolutely soaking in the sight. 

Alright, he saw the appeal of this kink now. 

If Michael was not watching him before, he was now. Jake made them dinner like he would as if that whole encounter never happened, but the weight and tightness of his new collar made him constantly aware of it. 

The next day, Michael had a small bell. Jake had not worn the collar to work, but put it on when he came home and took off his items. 

“Are you shitting me?” Jake had said, but he also liked the idea. Michael attached it to his collar and was extremely pleased. 

As Jake did anything, the bell would jingle a bit. When he made dinner, when he took a shower (to Michael’s insistence, he kept it on), and even when he got into bed it made the soft noises. 

Every time it did, Michael seemed to get more and more excited. Sleeping that night was harder than normal, since Michael was keeping him closer than ever. 

He felt like a toy, or better yet, a pet. 

The next day, he knew Michael would not be able to hold back from fucking him into oblivion. He walked inside and took off his boots, scarf and jacket. The moment he latched the collar on, Michael pinned him to the door. 

How hard was he? Michael kissed Jake hard and he moaned into the kiss. Well, their sex had been iffy before, and if this was what turned the man on then he knew he was about to feel amazing tonight. 

Michael had one hand pinning Jake’s arms above his head as he kissed down his neck and biting right above the collar. “Mnn, Michael can we move to the bedroom?”

The man let go of his arms and easily scooped Jake up. He didn’t know why Michael loved him. He was so fit, while Jake was.. not exactly that, but he also knew Michael either hated, or didn’t care about anyone else. 

Jake loved being the center of Michael’s attention, and right now he was his whole universe. Michael sat him on the bed and took off Jake’s shirt slowly before kissing him again, this time controlling himself. 

Jake was already getting aroused, and he kissed back softly, reaching up and undoing his coveralls. Michael grabbed his wrist and pinned him down again with such ease. 

It was going to be one of those nights where Jake couldn’t do anything but feel. He hated them because he would be teased for an unknown amount of time before Michael would finally fuck him. 

He was positive Michael wouldn’t tease long though. Especially since the bell had been dinging a lot, which he could tell was driving Michael to an unknown edge. 

Jake licked his lips, watching Michael stare at his tongue. He knew exactly what he wanted, and for once Jake had a leverage to make the man break instead of him. 

“I’m yours.” He said softly. He could feel Michael tense up before kissing Jake hard and making him lay down on the bed, hovering over him. Jake moaned softly and closed his eyes, feeling Michael make hickeys over his neck and shoulders. It wouldn’t be a pain to hide them, since he was often seen in scarves. 

He could probably wear the collar too. Jake gasped when Michael suddenly rolled his thumb over his nipple and squirmed. “Assh-hole.” He swore Michael was smiling, but it was hard to tell. 

The hand traveled down his chest, making it tingle where it left, until it was at his boxers. Michael lifted Jake’s legs and pulled them off in a few tugs. He had a perfect view of Jake panting on their bed with marks all over his neck, wearing a collar. 

He would make sure anyone who saw Jake knew that he was taken. Jake was his, and his alone. Michael undressed, faster than he would typically move so early on, until he was just in boxers. 

“Off.” Jake commanded. Only he could give orders. Michael would punish him for that. He left them on, and got onto the bed to sit in between his legs. Jake knew better than to try to take a lead, but was fully hard now and whimpering. 

Michael loved those noises of Jake desperately wanting him. He rubbed the Asian-America’s thighs slowly with his thumbs and stared at Jake’s face as he did. The man was biting his cheek and his breathing increased. 

“Michael..” Jake wasn’t that desperate yet. He moved his head to the side to make the bell jingle. Michael’s hands dipped lower, oh so close to his dick but not there yet. 

Jake buckled his hips and swallowed thickly. “Michael.” He was almost pleading. He loved every noise Jake made. He wanted Jake to scream his name and beg for anything. 

Michael continued to torment Jake by rubbing his thumbs in circles, refusing to go near to where Jake wanted. He could see the frustration and lust building up like a flood. 

“Fuck.” There it was. Jake broke, moving his hips and whimpering louder. “Please, Michael. Touch me.” Michael couldn’t deny his pet. He wrapped one hand around his base and stroked up once, making Jake gasp and grip the sheets. 

Jake loved being at mercy to Michael, and he knew Michael loved controlling him. “More.” He choked out. It was harder to breath with the collar, but he could manage. Michael was stroking at a slow pace, so Jake began to rock his hips, letting out a few soft moans before a hand was placed on his hip to stop him. 

He looked up at the bigger man, seeing his chest rise and fall at a fast pace. His eyes flicked down to the sizable bulge in his boxers. The sight alone made his dick twitch in interest. 

Michael leaned down and kissed Jake’s neck again, below the collar. He lifted his legs up and onto his shoulders, positioning his member right at his entrance. 

Jake moaned and pushed his hips into the man, frustrated to feel cloth. Michael grunted though, and bit his neck to hide it. Jake nearly missed it. He only made noises when he was ball deep into Jake, but to hear it this early was new. 

He must be really turned on. All because of a piece of leather. Jake moved his head to make it jingle again, and saw as Michael nearly snapped. To his surprise, he pulled away and reached over to grab the lube. Jake could see him trying to calm down and control himself. 

He wanted to see the man snap. Jake reached down and began to lazily stroke himself, moaning softly. “M-Michael.. shit.”

If there was one thing he knew about his boyfriend, it was that he hated it when Jake touched himself. He guessed it was because only Michael himself was allowed to pleasure him, or something around those lines. 

The man nearly dropped the bottle as he forced Jake’s hands away. He flipped Jake over onto his stomach and lifted his hips up. 

“Fuck!” Jake yelped when a slippery finger went straight into him with no warning. He guessed it was his punishment for touching himself. They had done this more than enough times where Michael knew just the right way to make him moan, and that Jake hardly needed preparation. 

He curled his finger and added another. Jake moaned loudly, his toes curling and he gripped the nearest pillow. “M-more.” Michael would give, and he would take. He slid in another finger, but moved the pace slower. 

Jake’s breathing was slow and shakey, trying to get used to the stretching once more. It didn’t hurt, and the man was slowly pushing them in and out. He could hardly take it. 

“God damnit Michael.” Jake knew he had to beg. Every time they had sex, Michael would tease him until Jake broke and begged. 

“Fuck me!” Jake pushed his hips back onto the man’s fingers, the bell jingling loudly as he did. He felt a hollow feeling, and a cap open. Then plastic. 

“Fuck the condom!” Jake needed him, now. They had tested before, and both were clean. He always insisted to keep using it, though, but tonight he NEEDED Michael raw. 

Michael seemed shocked but quickly climbed onto the bed and leaned over Jake, grabbing his hips and sliding in with little resistance at first. The smaller man moaned and buried his face into the pillow he was gripping onto for dear life to muffle it. 

Before he could recover, Michael pulled all of the way out before slamming into him again. Jake moaned when he heard Michael grunt. He was holding his hips up and fucking him in an intimate doggy style, pushing Jake’s body right into the mattress. 

As he slammed into him, the bell jingled loudly. Jake saw stars as the man finally broke, and began to fuck him as fast as he could. He had to let go of the pillow to brace himself on the bed because Michael was going at it so hard. 

Michael used one hand to hold Jake up by his hips, and the other was now grabbing the collar. He laid his head on Jake’s shoulders and kept the fast and hard pace up. He could hardly breath or think, Michael was everywhere. 

“S-shit.. pl-pleaaasse.” He didn’t know what he was begging for. “Fas-ster.” Michael moved, lifting Jake’s hips up higher and fucking him somehow faster. He wasn’t complaining. 

Every thrust, the bell jingled. Jake couldn’t focus on anything but the feelings of Michael. He was biting his back, rubbing his neck, and plunging as far as he could into Jake. 

“‘M.. y-yours.” He managed to choke out. He felt Michael’s dick twitch inside of him. The pace stayed the same, but the hand on his neck moved to stroke Jake lazily. 

Jake moaned louder as his neglected cock was finally being touched. Michael shifted a bit, then slammed right on his prostate. He saw stars, and screamed louder. 

If Jake could think properly, he would be saying something coherent. Michael began to hit there with every thrust, grunting or panting right into his ear. Jake couldn’t take it anymore and began to rock his hips, trying to get just a little bit more. 

Michael bit his neck and thrusted deep inside of him and came suddenly, gripping his hips hard to hold him still. Jake gasped and continued to move his hips to milk Michael out, but also to push himself off to come as well. It was a different feeling than the condom. 

Michael slid out of him slowly and flipped Jake over. He could hardly move as Michael began to pump him. He leaned against Michael and gave a few shallow moans before coming hard onto Michael’s chest. 

By the time he could think again, Michael had cleaned them both up and was cuddling him, content with his pet. He could get used to this. 


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds himself tied up, unable to do anything

Jake woke up slowly, trying to rack his brain of the situation. He moved, but found restraints. Jake opened his eyes and adjusted to the dark room, looking around. He was in a room, maybe a basement, and tied up. 

His arms were above his head, wrists tied to a rope that hung from the ceiling. He could touch the ground, but his ankles were tied as well. Also, he was extremely naked. 

He wiggled his body, trying to escape. He didn’t know when something would happen, and was painfully aware of every noise. Above, he heard heavy footsteps walking closer to the door. 

Jake saw it open, and his heart sped up. The person left the light off and wouldn’t show his face. The man moved closer and was clearly admiring him in the dim light. Jake glared at him and continued trying to wiggle free, but the ropes were perfect and his wrists burned. 

He felt like a slab of meat on display. The man flipped a light on finally, and he could see who it was. Well, he would rather the light off. The man had on a white mask and coveralls. Jake glared at him harder and clenched his fists. 

He saw a name tag on his coveralls. Michael. “Let me go.” Jake growled at him. The man stared at him before moving towards a table behind Jake and returned with a gag. 

“Don’t you fucking dare put that in my mouth.” He turned his head away, but the man grabbed his jaw hard, holding his head still. Jake could feel the power he had, and if this Michael wanted to, he could break all of his bones. 

Michael grabbed his cheeks to force his mouth open and put the gag ball in, tying it around his head. Jake could see the lust in his eyes when he got close. It made him shiver and try to pull away from the man, but Michael yanked him forward again. 

They were so close he could hear the man breathing, just inches apart. Jake bit the gag hard and tried to push it out, only to fail. Michael seemed to like him struggling. 

Actually, no. He could feel something poking into his thigh. Michael really enjoyed it. He wondered if he just got the man off, he could be let go. Jake wasn’t in pain, and the rope was protected to not make any burns. 

Michael turned off the light again, and he heard the sound of latex slipping. Jake’s heart dropped, but then he felt a mouth around his neck. At once, he felt both relieved he just took off the mask, but was also panicking. 

He was biting his neck quickly and anywhere he could reach while rubbing Jake’s sides slowly. This man was clearly into bondage. Jake tried to look at his face, but was unable to. He couldn’t feel his arms by now, and his hands were tingling. 

Michael was biting his chest and grabbing his hips by now, slowly ravishing him. Jake swallowed hard and tried to ignore the arousal he was feeling. He hoped his captor didn’t notice. 

He was ghosting his hand around Jake, almost as if to memorize his body and just feel. When they dipped lower, Michael grabbed his butt hard, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. 

“Mnnff!” Jake said in surprise and glared at Michael hard. The man didn’t care what Jake did, and was squeezing them slowly while biting his neck again. He could feel Michael’s breathing increase, and his hands shaking to hold himself back. 

Then, everything was gone. He walked behind Jake again and came back with a blind fold. Fuck. He glared at Michael, only able to see his eyes as darkness enveloped him. Even though there was no point in keeping his eyes open, as this was professional equipment and he couldn’t even peek, he kept them open in any hopes he could.

Jake heard a light come on. He was hyper aware of every noise and feeling now. He heard the bigger man’s breath inhale just slightly, probably admiring what he did to his body. 

He absolutely did not expect a huge, thick hand start stroking Jake as fast as he could. “A-aaannhh!” The Asian-American moaned out, the feeling of sudden pleasure overwhelmed his brain before he could stop the noises. After a few seconds he bit the gag ball and clenched his tingling hands, panting hard. 

Jake could imagine what he looked like. Bite marks and bruises all over him, absolutely submissive (not on purpose!), and now a panting mess. He was completely under this man’s control. He couldn’t do anything. Jake had learned long ago that, when in a dangerous situation, don’t piss people off. He was always quick with words and comebacks, but almost died one day when he said the wrong thing to the wrong people. Michael had been there. 

Jake bit the ball again. He had stopped stroking Jake, and moved to tease his body relentlessly. First, those hands rubbed the inside of his thighs, ignoring his now hard dick. Jake fought the urge to move his hips to seek pleasure. He was still captive! 

The hands moved up and was lightly touching his chest, two fingers finding his nipples and pinching. Jake swore he had a hand kink now. His breath hitched when the man did that, and squirmed under his hold. 

He could only pray the man wouldn’t use any toys behind him. There had to be more. Jake flinched when he felt hands around his head, and the gag was taken off. He quickly licked his lips and growled, but knew if he spoke he would get that horrid thing again. Or a worse gag. 

Michael wanted to hear him perfectly, but would put another gag in his mouth if he spoke. His arms were slowly increasing in pain, and was becoming more noticeable. Jake heard the pop of a cap, and liquid. Fuck. Michael was behind him, and used one hand to part his cheeks. 

Something extremely cold pushed into him, and Jake was thankful it was small. It was a vibrator, he knew this from experience, but a small one. Jake braced himself for anything, but nothing happened. 

He could sense the man, but couldn’t hear him moving or even breathing. The vibrator wasn’t on, and he was painfully hard. A minute passed, and Jake’s anxiety rose. What was going on? He could feel everything going on with himself, from his fingertips losing feeling to his legs getting tired from holding himself up. 

Suddenly, the little thing inside of him started buzzing, but just hardly, like a bee walking on him. He bit his cheek and steadied his breathing, focusing on that and counting. 

Michael seemed agitated by this and turned it up a few notches. Jake let slip a low whimper and rocked his hips forward to try and get any friction, but finding none. Jake quickly started to count again in his head and kept his body still. It was getting harder to count. 

The vibrator was sending small shockwaves through his body that went straight to his dick, but it was not enough. No where near. He spend a few minutes with unchanging pleasure of nothing happening, growing more and more frustrated and desperate for anything. He knew he was falling right into the spider web; Michael was going to break him and make Jake need him. 

And god damnit if he wasn’t reaching that point with this slow pace. He was a strong willed man, but minutes of this torture was getting to him. His hands were screaming in pain by now, but the pleasure was at a level where he could ignore it. 

The vibrator turned up again, possibly on a middle setting. Jake stopped biting his cheek and began to pant. He could almost not take anymore, when it turned onto the highest setting. “O-oh s-shhiii-mnnn.” Jake could hardly think properly as the small thing worked his ass. 

It was no longer big enough. He was happy earlier that it was small, but now he wanted bigger. Jake tried to count, but every time he got around 10, it would just brush against his prostate, making him into mush and forget counting. 

Then the hands returned. Jake had almost no will left to deny them, and whimpered louder than he would have liked, but he didn’t care right now. 

Jake felt a fist right on his head, but it was loose. He thrusted up without giving it a second thought and moaned. He was finally getting friction, and could fuck a hand. Jake rocked his hips, almost like getting a hand job, just he was doing all of the work. 

It was hard to move fast from his legs turning into jelly, and the rope at his hands tugging him back. He needed more. Then, the hands squeezed softly, making Jake gasp and moan softly, before snapping his mouth shut. 

Michael moved his free hand to push his thumb into Jake’s mouth to open it. Jake bit his thumb hard, stopping when the man didn’t even react. 

He could no longer bite his cheek, so he focused on sucking the thumb in his mouth. The man liked that, it seemed. Jake kept thrusting into the hand and panted harder, trying to bite the thumb again, but it pulled out. 

Michael pulled the vibrator out and slammed it back in, making Jake gasp and thrust his hips forward into the other hand, all will was gone. “M-Michael.” He choked out. He heard some clothing drop, and the man stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and biting his neck again. 

Jake teared up. The pain in his arms was now too much to bear. “P-pancakes!”

Michael almost instantly slipped the vibrator out and undid the rope. Jake hissed when his arms fell to his sides. “O-ow.” He leaned against Michael and panted softly. “N-next time don’t put me in a place where I loose blood. Or be fucking faster.” 

Jake and him had agreed to do a bondage roleplay. Well, Michael suggested it. He liked being in full control of Jake. It was a relief to feel his arms getting blood, but he was still hard. “Can y-you still fuck me?”

He felt Michael grip his hips and nod against his neck. He heard the cap pop open, and a slick noise. Jake wished he could turn around and see it. He knew Michael probably looked desperate to fuck him, though his face would be stoic, his eyes would be lust filled. 

Michael walked him over to a wall, since he was going to use the rope before to hold them both up, but without the rope he needed another support. He pinned Jake to a wall and lined up, thrusting into him instantly. 

Jake gasped and braced himself, letting slip a few moans with each thrust. One of Michael’s hand snaked around him to stroke him. He leaned his forehead on the wall and moaned his name over and over, pleading for more. 

Michael loved seeing Jake a mess because of him, and beg. He could never get enough of Jake begging for him. The man was typically not a talker, or gave into anything, so seeing him like this was a turn on unlike any other.

He thrusted faster into him, hitting the spot that made Jake scream. Michael let go and put his hands on the wall to brace himself since Jake couldn’t anymore. He was slamming the smaller man into the wall with each thrust. 

Michael bit Jake’s already abused neck, daunting him with more hickeys. In just a few more thrusts, Jake came moaning his name against the wall. Michael grunted when he tightened up, and kept at it until he came as well, letting out a long breath as he did. 

Michael set Jake down and undid the blind and other bindings, then cleaned him and the wall up. 

“Don’t forget your promise.” 

Jake only agreed to be tied up like this only if he could fuck Michael the next time. Michael just gave a nod and carried Jake upstairs to sleep. 


	3. Over The Phone

Jake had to leave town for a week on a work trip, and had told Michael a month in advance. Despite this, every day that inched closer the man got more clingy. 

The day of his trip, Jake woke up to Michael nearly suffocating him to death from his bear hug. They had long, drawn out morning sex before Jake got up to make coffee. 

He was already packed and just had to get ready before leaving. Michael was never exactly an early bird, but he was awake at 5 am and hugging Jake from behind, resting his head on his own. 

“It’s only for a week. We can FaceTime and stuff.” Jake promised him and kissed his cheek softly. “I gotta go.” This earned him a squeeze, and a very soft noise of agitation. 

Jake turned around in his hold and hugged him. “I’ll make it up to you when I get back. You’ll be ok.” He smiled softly. He knew why Michael loathed being alone, and it was because of the many decades in one room, being told things over and over. 

He squeezed Michael and pulled away. The bigger man leaned down and kissed him before watching Jake get into the car and leave, waving at him as he drove away. Michael didn’t wave back, and went inside. 

This was going to be a very long week. 

Michael wasn’t much of a texter, but during that week Jake’s phone was being blown up for the most part. When he was in the apartment, Jake would text him any chance he got but it wasn’t often he could. 

He had to go to a lot of boring meetings and take notes, but by the fourth day he was bored. His mind kept thinking about Michael and how badly he missed him. Jake shuffled in his seat, resting his head on his palm and staring blankly at the slides. 

It was dangerous to be horny during a meeting. His eyes flicked to the ever slow moving clock, to see it was 7 pm. Was he really in meetings all day? God, this sucked. 

The meetings ended at 8:00 every day, but an hour felt so long right now. Jake tried to get his bored mind to focus, but he could only think about Michael ravishing his neck and stroking him from behind. 

Jake clicked his pen a bit, forcing himself to focus on a minute action. It was very dangerous to be horny right now. The moment it was 8, he got up and left, having already packed up minutes prior. 

He drove to the apartment and quickly shed his items, shoes, and scarf. Jake pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Michael while flopping on the bed and toeing off his socks. 

Fuck, he just needed to see Michael’s face right now. He heard the FaceTime noise of it being connected, and looked down to see Michael’s mask staring back at him. Jake swallowed thickly and looked at him, smiling softly. 

“I’m home from the meetings.” Jake reached down and began to palm himself. “I-i need to get off.” He admitted, knowing Michael hated it when he beat around the bush. “Just stay on the call.” Jake saw Michael slowly nod, and watched him shuffle around to get more comfortable. 

Jake set the phone down and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, instantly wrapping his hand around his half hard cock. He used his other hand to hold the phone and stare at Michael, who had slightly lifted up his mask. 

Fuck. He stroked a bit faster. That was hot. He could see what he looked like in the tiny window, and it was kind of embarrassing. Did he really blush like this? And look like this? 

Jake swallowed again as an idea crossed his mind. He would just say out loud what he wanted Michael to do to him. Hopefully he could also get his lover off, too. 

“I want you to touch me so badly, Michael.” Jake slipped his eyes closed and stroked himself faster, imagining Michael’s massive hands rubbing him all over teasingly. 

“God- fuck.” He flicked his wrist faster, now at a quick pace. “I thought about you in the.. ha~.. m-meeting.” Jake faltered with the phone in his hand and opened his eyes to see Michael had his mask off. He had that familiar look of lust and want in his eyes, and Jake had a surge of pride. 

Jake rubbed his thumb over his tip and gasped softly. “I want to choke on your dick.” He loved to have any bit of dominance over the man, until Michael would grab his hair hard and fuck his mouth. Just the thought alone was hot as hell. 

He could see Michael was moving slowly, and recognized the motions as stroking himself. Jake felt his dick twitch. “F-flip the camera.” Jake stopped stroking himself to sit up better. Michael took a moment, and he heard a lid pop on the other end. 

“I wish you were here.” Jake said through gritted teeth to keep back any moans. He twisted his hand a bit, earning himself more pleasure. He heard wet slapping and let out a soft gasp, quickly looking back at the phone to see Michael stroking his member that was rock hard and covered in lube. 

“Fuck..” Jake groaned and began to buckle his hips softly. “Yes. God, Michael.” He wanted to close his eyes, but the sight of Michael masturbating was like eye candy. He knew the man never had touched himself before, only getting off when he had sex, so this must be so new to him. 

Knowing that he would probably have a hard time coming, Jake turned it up a notch and stopped holding back his noises. 

“Michael..” He moaned, staring at his phone and stroking at the same time as his lover. “Fuck. Fuck-“ Jake rocked his hips softly. He hadn’t masturbated in so long, so it was even hard for him to get off. 

He watched with wide eyes as Michael grabbed one of his scarves. No. No way- Jake didn’t know what feeling came over him when he saw Michael flip the camera and shove his face into the scarf. 

“God damnit.” Jake choked out, leaking slightly at the sight. “Do you- mmmnn-“ Jake bit his lip and moved his hand as fast as he could. “Want m-me to flip the cam?”

He saw a slight head shake, and Jake kept up his expressions. “Michael! Fuck.” Jake rocked his hips and kept up his quick pace, imagining Michael being rough and unforgiving with him. He loved it when he was teased until he couldn’t think straight. 

He leaned against the wall and vaguely thought about looking to see what he looked like, but hearing Michael start grunting and the wet slapping from the lube increase turned him on more than he could ever get. 

He felt that tip, and came suddenly, buckling his hips. “M-michael!” Jake gasped, hearing his boyfriend grunt at the other end as he came a few moments later. Jake opened his eyes to see Michael’s load all over the bed and his legs. Honestly, that was sexy. 

Michael used his scarf to clean the mess, though. “Hey! Asshole!! You’re washing that scarf!” Jake got angry. That was his favorite scarf! Damnit. He got up and cleaned himself before flopping back on the bed and sighing. “That was.. different.. but I liked it. Did you?” 

The other man slowly nodded, a very faint blush on his cheeks. “Good. If I come home and my scarf isn’t clean I am not having sex with you for a few days.”

Michael looked annoyed, but accepted this. “Good night, I love you.” Jake stuck his tongue out. “I’ll see you in three days.” Jake hung up a few moments later, and saw Michael’s texts of ‘Goodnight, I love you too.’

He already knew the moment he got home Michael was going to most likely fuck him against a wall, but he could act like he was angry about the scarf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t see Michael masturbating, so I wanted to think of a rare scenario where he would.


End file.
